It'll Get Better One Day
by Electra Heartbreaker
Summary: Kakashi is a rich and married businessman. Naruto is a homeless teenager who does certain stuff, that he's not very proud of, to survive. What has life in store for them? AU, yaoi-MxM, adult content. It will have some serious things in it, like rape, underage smoking/drinking...etc. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

**_It'll Get Better One Day_**

Chapter 1: It Was Supposed To Be A Normal Day

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal day.

He would wake up at 5am, like every other day. He would struggle to get out of bed, like every other day. He would proceed to the bathroom, take a shower, brush his teeth, fix his hair and put on his business suit. Then he would go into the kitchen and drink his morning coffee, smoke a cigarette and read the daily news on his tablet computer. Then, at 6.15am, he would take one final look in the mirror and leave for work.

At 6.45am he would arrive in front his office building and turn on another cigarette. He would calmly smoke it and then proceed to his office.

At 9am he would join an important meeting he'd been preparing for an entire month.

At 11.30am he would take his 1 hour lunch break and go into the city to grab a new pack of cigarettes, some coffee and maybe something to eat.

Then at 4.30pm he would turn off his computer, stash away all the important papers, lock his office door, get into his car, drive to the supermarket to buy groceries and then drive home.

At around 6.30pm he would come home and join his lovely wife, Natsumi, for dinner. He would then take a shower, go watch some television, and later join Natsumi in their bed.

Yes, it was supposed to be a normal day. But unfortunately for Kakashi Hatake, it wasn't.

The sun shining on his face was creating a warm feeling that felt really good. Wait, why was the sun shining on his face at 5am? Kakashi opened his eyes and turned around, looking at his alarm clock; 9.27am! "Fuck!" he thought to himself. "To hell with everything" he said and put a pillow over his face.

He stayed like this for about half an hour before he stood up and walked into the bathroom and took a nice and long shower. The hot water was covering every inch of his muscular body, relaxing his stiff muscles in the process.

After the shower he walked into the kitchen with only a towel on that was covering his lower part. Kakashi looked at the clock; 11.32am. "My boss is so killing me.. Oh well" he thought and started looking for food in the refrigerator. He didn't find anything appealing so he just decided to go with coffee and a cigarette, like most mornings.

A few hours later he was walking through the streets of his home city. He decided to go into a bar and maybe have a drink, or ten.

Meanwhile, down the street around a corner, a young teenage boy was panting and moaning from the mixture of pain and pleasure his customer was giving him. "Yeah, you like that, you little slut?" said the older man while sliding his penis in and out of the young boy's anus.

"Ugh..." the boy groaned.

"Moan for me, bitch."

"Mmm, yeah, that's it. Right there."

The older male was now panting even harder. "I'm about to cum!" he yelled. After a few more thrusts he felt the nerves in his body tingling. It ended with him cumming into the boy's hole. He pulled out his wet penis and slid up his boxer briefs and pants. "Here's a tip, bitch" said the man and threw a bunch on money next to the panting and sweaty boy on the ground.

The blond on the ground whipped away a few tears that were building in the corners of his eyes. "Do they always have to be so aggressive?" he thought while getting up and sliding up his pants. He picked up the money and added it to his previous earnings.

To he honest, he hated his 'job'. You'd think that a 16 year old boy would enjoy having sex all the time. Well normally they would, but not if that meant a bunch of old drunks fucking you to tears, insulting you and then throw money at you.

He was now crying in a corner. Sobbing. He hated his life. Why did his parents have to die? Why did nobody want to adopt him? Why him? Why? He had so many questions, but zero answers.

Later Kakashi was walking out of the bar he earlier walked was obvious he had a few drinks too much. He walked into the corner where the blond was previously crying. Kakashi laid against the wall, turned on a cigarette and started rubbing his crotch. He saw the blond standing on the other side of the alley.

The boy was currently smoking a cigarette when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. "Huh?" he turned around and saw a gorgeous silver haired man smiling. "Hi" he blushed slightly.

"Are you free?" he asked.

"Um, yeah."

"Wanna come to my place?" the silver haired man asked.

The boy smelled the smell of bear coming from the man's

mouth. "Oh great, another old drunk ass. At least he's good looking" he thoufht. "Sure" the boy smirked.

He grabbed the boy by his hand and started walking to his car.

_"Damn, he's got money!"_ the blond thought. "Shouldn't you be not driving, considering you're drunk?"

"It's not the first time. And certainly not the last" he smirked. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Um... I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. And yours?"

"Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake."

They were now in Kakashi's bedroom. Naruto was sitting on the bed while Kakashi was changing into a pair of old sweat pants and a black wife beater that perfectly showed off his muscular body.

"Wow" said the blond boy with wide eyes. _"He really is hot"_ he thought.

Kakashi threw himself on the bed and pulled Naruto on top of himself, catching him in a long and erotic kiss.

"Mmm" moaned the younger male. Kakashi made sure to explore every inch of Naruto's mouth.

The blond let the older male do what he pleased. His mouth tastes like cigarettes and beer, something that Naruto normally dislikes, but this time it was different.

"What do you want me to do?" asked the boy while placing hot kisses on Kakashi's neck, receiving moans in return.

"I want you to suck me and then let me fuck the hell out of you."

_"Ugh... Great..."_ thought Naruto while getting lower. Kakashi raised his torso and took off his shirt. He grabbed Naruto by his hair and made him kiss and lick his muscles.

The boy then proceeded with taking off the silver haired man's pants. He kissed and mouthed the bulge covered by Kakashi's black boxer briefs.

"Come on, suck it!" said Kakashi with a moan.

Naruto removed the man's boxer briefs and was amazed by the size of the man's penis. "Fuck..." He put his hand on it and started stroking it. The stroking created pleasure all over Kakahi's body.

"Ah, fuck..." he moaned. "Suck it."

The blond did as told and first licked the head of the rock hard penis in his hand. "Fuck, he tastes so good" he thought while slowly putting the hard member in his mouth.

"Aw fuck, you're so warm."

Naruto proceeded by bobing his head up and down, trying to get as much of the penis inside his mouth, which was proving to be hard, due to its size.

Pre cum was already dripping down his lips and chin. "Mmm... I'm really close!" said Kakashi while arching his back and moaning.

The warm and wet sensation and the vibration from Naruto's moan's was too much to handle any longer. Kakashi threw his head back on the pillow and arched his back, releasing a bunch of warm and sticky semen into the young boy's mouth.

"Ah fuck!" he said while taking in deep breaths trying to stabilize his breathing. "That was one of the best blowjobs I ever received."

The blond swallowed the white fluid and slightly. He doesn't normally get such compliments, he mostly gets called 'bitch', 'slut', sometimes 'worthless scum' and his all time favorite 'faggot'. And the last one didn't really make sense because he only slept with guys, so they probably weren't completely heterosexual.

"Okay, now get on your knees" ordered Kakashi.

Naruto did as he was told and bent in front of the older man.

The silver haired male unbuckled Naruto's belt and pulled off his jeans and boxer briefs. He was too drunk to care, so he just put on a condom and started entering the blond, without lube or stretching his hole first. "Ahhh…" he moaned.

"Ow…" Naruto quietly cried. _"Hasn't he ever heard of lube?!"_

Kakashi was going faster and faster, moaning; "Oh fuck… Yeah! Fuck…" The blond boy wasn't sure what to feel; there was a mixture of pain and pleasure ragging inside of him.

"Mmm… I'm… I'm close…" he continued, moaning. You could hear the skin hitting as Kakashi was pulling his manhood in and out of Naruto's anus.

"Fuck… Oh yeah… Oh…" the blond was moaning, his mouth wide open. "Fuck! That hurts!"

Kakashi groaned and grabbed Naruto by his hair, pulling his head slightly back. "Come on, say it! Say you want more!"

"I… I can't!" cried the younger male from all the pain. "Please, stop!"

"Say it! Fucking say it!"

"Ah!" cried Naruto again. He was now feeling actual pain in his anus; the pleasure was all gone. "I want more! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" yelled the blond. _"Please, just stop already…"_

"Ah, fuck yeah! I'm gonna fuck you to pieces!" growled Kakashi.

The room was filled with Kakashi's moans and growls, and Naruto's cries and sobs. Hot tears were running down his cheeks.

"I… can't hold it anymore!" the silver haired male shouted with his mouth open, feeling the muscles in his penis itching. "Fucking shit!" yelled the man and released a bunch of hot, sticky semen into the other man. He let go of Naruto's hair and collapsed on the bed.

The blond took in a long breath and collapsed on the bed as well. He grabbed his ass due to the intense pain he was still feeling. He looked down at his hand and saw traces of blood. _"Fuck… Why me?"_

"Mmm…" moaned Kakashi and stood up. "Get out, now. I'm gonna take a shower and I don't want to see you when I come back" he said and walked into his bathroom.

Naruto was still crying on his bed, curled up in a fetal position_. "I hate my life…"_

He pulled up his boxer briefs and jeans and started walking, or should I say limping, out of the man's apartment.

After his shower, Kakashi put one some random clothes and went into the living room and fell asleep on the couch. His wife would be coming home any minute; and she did, 10 minutes after Kakashi fell asleep, Natsumi came back home.

"Huh?" the brunette looked at her husband. _"What's he already doing home? Hm… Probably finished early."_

She put her bag on the kitchen counter and walked into their bedroom to change into something less formal. The young woman opened the door and got a look of disgust and confusion on her face. _"Why the hell is there blood on the sheets?"_

She quickly made her way over to her husband to see if he was hurt. After a good look at him, she realized that there was nothing wrong with him, except his tiredness. _"Weird…"_

Natsumi then gathered the sheets and threw them in the dirty laundry basket, and replacing them with fresh ones.

Meanwhile a young blond boy was crying on the ground a few blocks away from their apartment. He was lying in a fetal position and bawling his eyes out. It wasn't that surprising if his customers were rough sometimes, but he never bled, ever! And Kakashi seemed like a nice guy. Why did he always have to get the most fucked up guys in the world? Why couldn't he just have a nice home, sweet parents and a loving boyfriend? What he would all do to have all of that…

* * *

So yeah, I know I have a lot of other fanfics running, but I literally can't write anything for them. Every time I open Word, I try to write something and nothing… I'm lacking motivation for them. Some new reviews wouldn't hurt…

Anyway, I'm not too sure where this is going and this might not be very long, but it just started writing itself basically, so I thought "why not?" So I hope you guys enjoyed this and sorry for basically getting Naruto rapped, ugh, it actually hurt me a little when I was writing that. But don't worry, it's gonna get better. A lot better! *wink*

So yeah, please review as much as possible because I learned that I write more if you guys show interest. Zero interest=zero motivation.

I'm also writing a Halloween oneshot. I know it's a little late now, but I couldn't finish it before Halloween, so expect it coming sometime this month.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! LOVE YOU!

~ELECTRA~


	2. Chapter 2

**_It'll Get Better One Day_**

Chapter 2: You Have To Meet My Wife!

Hangovers. Oh how he hated hangovers. Why do there have to be hangovers? But oh well, one cannot complain all morning. And lucky for Kakashi, it was a Saturday.

He wasn't sure when he crawled into his bed from the couch, but he liked it. Somehow managed to get out of bed, go into the bathroom and take a long hot shower. He hated hangovers, but he loved long and hot showers.

After the 30 minute long relaxation, he went into the kitchen and saw that Natsumi was already awake and preparing breakfast. "Morning, honey. Omelet?"

"Sure" the man answered and hugged his wife from behind.

"Why were you home so early yesterday?"

"I overslept and thought it would be stupid to go then" he answered honestly.

"What? You should stop playing like this, Tanaka is going to fire you!"

"Tanaka knows the company would be lost without me, he can't afford to fire me. Especially in this economy."

"Ugh... If you say so..."

They proceeded with the breakfast and ate in silence. It was a pretty awkward silence, at least from Natsumi's side.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

The woman took in a breath and exhaled. "Why was there blood on the sheets?"

'Why was there blood on the sheets?"

'Blood on the sheets'

'Sheets'

'Blood'

'Pain'

'Crying'

'NARUTO!'

"Fuck." Suddenly all of the images of yesterday started rushing through his brain. He got drunk, picked up Naruto, and basically raped him. He could clearly see the blond crying and begging him to stop, but he didn't listen. He suddenly felt sick to the stomach. Kakashi got up and quickly ran into the bathroom, puking his breakfast and excessive stomach acid into the toilet.

"Kakashi! Oh my God, are you okay?!" Natsumi quickly followed him into the bathroom.

* * *

The sky were slowly taking on a darker shade, the air became slightly colder and easier to breathe. It was clear that it was going to rain soon; a lot.

A certain homeless blond teenage boy was sitting under a small bus stop to hide from the rain. It wasn't much, but he had a roof over his head. It was pretty much how he always spent his time when there was rain or snow. Sometimes he would go sit in a bar or something to warm up a little, until he got kicked out by the owner because he couldn't afford anything to drink.

* * *

Kakashi and Natsumi were laying on their bed, the man holding his wife closer. They were watching a new movie that Natsumi really wanted to see; she was liking it a lot, but Kakashi on the other hand, not so much. He just kept thinking of what he did to that poor, innocent boy. And to make it even worse, his mind was re-showing him the events in full detail. He sometimes hated having such a good memory. _"What have I done? Poor Naruto… He actually bled. And I didn't stop… He was begging me… He was crying…"_

Natsumi realized that there was something wrong. "Honey? Is everything okay? You've been acting so strange all day long."

"Oh… Um… It's nothing…"

"_Yeah right"_ she thought.

"_What was I thinking? Ugh, stupid alcohol… No, I can't blame the alcohol for everything… I raped him… I actually raped a young boy…"_ He couldn't hold it in him. A few tears built in the corners of his eyes. They started flowing down his cheeks a few moments later.

"Kakashi?"

He didn't say anything. He couldn't. He was so ashamed of himself. _"I'm a monster."_

"Kakashi? What's wrong?" now the brunette was starting to get worried. "Kakashi, why was there blood on the sheets?"

"…"

"Answer me."

"…"

"Kakashi, if you don't tell me what happened… So help me God!"

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" shouted the angry male. It wasn't a normal shout. It was a very loud and powerful one. This was probably the first time his wife was scared of Kakashi.

"Why are you yelling at me?" asked Natsumi in a calm voice while removing herself from Kakashi's grip.

"I… I'm sorry… I just… I just have a lot on my mind…"

"I have a lot on my mind, too, but you don't see me yelling at you."

"Natsumi… Can we talk about this later? I'm gonna go for a ride around the city, to clear my mind."

"Now?" she asked. "It's pouring!"

Kakashi didn't say anything. He got up, took his car keys and left the apartment.

"Maybe I should have listened to my mother about not marrying him…" said the brunette. "Wait, what am I saying?"

Kakashi was now driving around for about an hour. And he wasn't just driving around for no reason; he was looking for the blond. He had to talk to him, or else he would go insane.

And luck on his side; at least this time. The silver haired man stopped in front of a bus-stop where a skinny blond was curled up and sitting on the bench. He honked the car's horn and the blond immediately looked up. _"What the…?"_

Kakashi stretched over to the other door and opened it. "Get in!" he commanded the boy.

Naruto gave him a hurt look and looked away.

"Naruto! Please! I'm not going to hurt you! I need to talk to you!"

Still nothing.

"Ugh!" groaned the man and closed the door. He made a turn in the middle of the road and parked on the other side. He got out of the car and quickly made his way over to the bus-stop.

"Naruto!"

"Leave me alone…" said Naruto in a quiet voice.

"Naruto, please, let's talk! I am so sorry for what I did!" Kakashi tried to apologize, but it wasn't really working.

"Yeah, whatever. Can you go now?" said the blond with a monotone voice.

"No" said Kakashi in a serious tone and sat down next to the blond.

"_Why can't he leave me alone?"_

"Naruto… I know words won't heal the scars, but I am so sorry for what I did… Please forgive me."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Um… Well… Ugh… I'm having a stressful week, I got drunk and I don't know why, but I somehow decided to get rid of that stress by…" he gulped, "by… doing… you know…"

"By fucking me so hard that you actually caused me to bleed? Even when I was crying and begging you to stop?"

Owch. "Yes…"

"I know I don't know you, but I am truly sorry. I'm not that kind of person… It's just… I sometimes have a few drew too much and then I do stupid things…"

"You do know about rehab, right?"

"I don't have a problem, Naruto."

The blond snorted. "Oh please. I've seen dozens of guys like you. Trust me; you're on your way."

The older male sighed. Did Naruto forgive him already? He seemed to act pretty casual. But to forgive something like that in a few minutes? "So… Have you forgiven me?"

"No."

"_Imagine that…" sighed Kakashi mentally. _"How can I make it up to you?"

The blond raised an eyebrow and looked at Kakashi. Why was he apologizing so much? _"It's because he didn't mean to fucking hurt you, you dumbass"_ said a voice in the back of Naruto's head. _"Shut up"_ countered the blond.

"Well do you have anything in mind?" asked the teenager.

"Hmm…" hummed Kakashi. "Oh! What if you come with me to my place?"

"Considering what happened last time; no."

"No, not in that way!" reassured the older man. "I meant as a guest. You can eat dinner there, I can give you some money, maybe buy you an apartment or something!"

"An apartment? You're seriously willing to buy me an apartment?"

"Sure. I mean, I've got tons of money. A small apartment wouldn't really make a change."

"Who said anything about small?" the blond smirked.

"Pf!" snorted Kakashi and playfully slapped the blond across the head. "Come on, let's go."

The two male's got into Kakashi's car and started driving towards the said man's apartment. The drive took about 10 minutes, and it would probably have lasted longer if the silver haired male wasn't such a speed devil.

Naruto still didn't fully understand why Kakashi was being so nice to him. Okay, he hurt him. But what's it to him? They met 1 day ago and he's already inviting him into his home and offering to buy him his own! Could there be a catch? Maybe he wants some sexual payback for everything. But was the blond ready for that? Last time was a pretty wild ride. But the older man was drunk, though, so it would probably be with more emotions this time. But still… Should he trust him?

When Naruto and Kakashi entered, the older man threw his car keys on a small table in the hallway and walked into the living room. "Kakashi! Where the hell have you been?!"

"_Huh? Who's that?" _asked the blond himself.

"Sorry, honey. I had to pick someone up!" said Kakashi with a smile and called for the blond.

The shy teenager slowly walked into the room, with a face that made him look like a 6 year old.

"Hi…"

"Huh? Who are you?" asked Natsumi.

"Um… I'm Naruto."

"Naruto? That's a… pretty cool name!"

"Naruto, this is Natsumi, my wife!"

"YOUR WHAT?!" shouted the teenager in horror and confusion.

"Is there something wrong?" asked the woman.

"Um… No! I… Kakashi never mentioned that he's married to such a lovely lady!" smiled the blond. Then he gave a death glare at the older man.

"Oh my! Stop! You are making me blush! Okay, continue!"

"I was wondering if it's okay for Naruto to join us for dinner, honey."

"Of course! I always make more than we eat! Ugh, it's a habit I learned from my mother."

"Oh, what's she like?"

"She's dead" answered Natsumi with a smile.

* * *

The dinner was filled with lots of talking, mostly from Naruto's and Natsumi's side. The two of them immediately hit it off. They liked the same colors, the had the same sense for sarcasm, they both hated summer and loved winter…etc. Kakashi could only smile at that. _"Why are you smiling? You do realize that the woman you are married to, and the teenage boy you raped are basically becoming friends, right?"_ a voice in the back of the silver haired man's head echoed. _"Can we let go of that rape part? What happened, happened. It's no use crying over spilt milk."_

"So, Naruto, which part of the city do you live in?" asked Natsumi.

"Um… None really…" said the blond and looked down at his plate with shame.

"Excuse me?"

"Honey, um…"

"I'm homeless… I used to live in an orphanage but that burned down and they couldn't find anything for me…"

Suddenly the room was filled with silence. The only things you could hear where breathing, the ticking of the clock on the wall and the rain that was hitting the windows.

Imagine living without parents from the start. Imagine living in an orphanage for 10 years. Imagine that orphanage burning down and you being left alone in a big city. At the fucking age of 10! Then imagine living off of restaurant leftovers and sleeping on bus stations, old bars, park benches, cardboard boxes…etc. Imagine having to offer older men sexual favors for money, so that you could buy yourself food and clothes.

That's what Naruto all had to go through. All of that, and more, in just the first 16 years of his life.

"Kakashi, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Natsumi as she stood up.

The two adults walked into the other room and closed the door behind them. "Kakashi, why did you bring him here?"

"Natsumi… I… I did something stupid to him and I'm feeling really bad about it… I need to make things right."

Meanwhile Naruto was thinking about just standing up and rushing throughout the door. Natsumi is probably disgusted that a homeless teenage boy whore is in her home. What was he thinking? He knew he couldn't trust them. They're just like all the other humans; selfish and judgmental.

The blood stood up and was ready to leave when the two adults came back. "Naruto" said Natsumi.

Naruto turned around and saw a smiling Natsumi. She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a warm hug. "You can stay here as long as you want to."

'You can stay here as long as you want to.'

'You can stay here'

'as long as you want to.'

'You can stay'

'Stay'

But he didn't want to stay. They would just abandon him like everyone else and he would end up with nothing, again. He couldn't do that again; he would probably lose his mind. "I… I can't… I shouldn't…" said the blond and gently pulled away from the embrace.

"Why not?" asked Kakashi.

"I… I would be only a burden… I should go" said Naruto with a sad expression and started to walk towards the entrance.

After a few steps he was stopped by a hand that gripped him by his wrist. He turned around and saw Kakashi smiling. "Stay… Please."

After convincing him to stay, Natsumi and Kakashi set up the guest bedroom. The silver haired male gave Naruto some old sweatpants and a wife beater to sleep in.

The room looked pretty great. It was quite big and it looked very modern, but it still had a touch of warmth. Naruto curled up under sheets and started crying. He hadn't slept on an actual bed in about 6 years. Not to mention such a soft and comfortable bed! He hadn't eaten a warm, home cooked meal in about… well he probably never had one. He suffered so much, so long, and now, two complete strangers offered him a place to stay.

But could he really trust them? Natsumi seemed nice, but people tend to do that; they tend to fake a personality so that others will like them more. He already knows that Kakashi can be… very… rough… Owch, that hit a stop. Tears started flowing down his cheeks again. He started to sob and hiccup. "I can't do this…"

He got up and changed into his normal clothes. Naruto slowly opened the door to check if the two others were already asleep. After realizing that the coast was clear, he quietly made his way out of the apartment and ran into the night.

* * *

Wow, I finished this faster than I imagined…

Anyway, what do you guys think as of now? Do you like Natsumi? Or do you see her as that barrier between Kakashi and Naruto?

And as you can see, Naruto's past is slowly going to be revealed. If you think it's awful now… well let me just say that it's gonna get more awful. Sorry, Naru-chan /:

Anywho, please feel free to review! More reviews=faster updating. And that goes for all my other stories, just saying.

_**With love, Electra xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Promise?**_

It was still raining hard when the blond decided to leave the apartment of the, apparently, married Kakashi and Natsumi. He exited the building and started running. He didn't stop. He wouldn't stop. But wait... He had nowhere to run to. No home. No friends. No family. Nothing.

The next morning started with some more rain. It never stopped, to be honest. Kakashi had this weird relationship with rain; he liked it, as long as he was inside watching it, but the minute he got wet, he could just murder someone.

He shifted in his bed and felt something warm besides him; Natsumi. He kissed his wife on the back of her neck and stood up. The man walked into the bathroom and quickly finished up, then left to check on the blond.

Before he even entered the boy's room, he noticed something weird; the door was slightly open. "_Maybe he left it open to feel safer?_" Kakashi entered the room and was surprised that the bed was empty and all of Naruto's clothes were gone. "_Fuck…_"

He made himself some coffee and waited for the rain to subdue and his wife to wake up. He put some water into the coffee pot and put it on the stove, waiting for it to heat up. In the meantime Kakashi checked his email inbox on his tablet computer and saw nothing important. "Could that thing heat up faster?" he breathed out.

He then turned on a cigarette and blew out his first smoke. You could hear the paper sizzling as it was burning closer to his mouth. Every few seconds he would put the cigarette in his mouth, suck on it, inhale the smoke and then blow it out.

He could still remember the first time he tried a cigarette. He loved it from the beginning. He was at his grandparents' house. They went to the neighbors but Kakashi didn't want to come with them; a bunch of old people talking about… whatever old people talk about; boring.

Earlier he snuck away a cigarette from his grandpa's pack and hid it in his pants. He quickly made his way up the stairs into the attic and pulled out the cigarette and lighter. The room smelled old, but in a good 'old' way; but Kakashi still wasn't a fan of old; he never was. He always liked modern things and always looked forward to the future.

He put the rolled item in his mouth and lit it. Most of his family smoked, so Kakashi knew how it was done. Most people when they first try it start coughing, but not him; he studied it by watching and perfectly knew how it was done. He sucked the smoke in and blew it out after a few seconds. _Heaven_.

He was about to continue going down memory lane when the sound of something boiling snapped him out of it; the water! He quickly made his way over to the stove and added the sugar and coffee, mixing it and leaving it again for it to boil. As the pot and water, now coffee, were still hot, it started boiling again in a few seconds.

The man picked the pot up and pored the black gold into a mug, halfway; the other half was for the milk; he hated coffee without milk.

When Natsumi walked out of their bedroom her nose was filled with the smell of coffee. She walked into the kitchen and saw her beautiful husband sitting at the island counter, drinking coffee, smoking a cigarette and doing whatever he was doing on his tablet. "Morning" she softly said as she wrapped her arms around Kakashi from behind.

"Morning, honey."

"Is Naruto still asleep?" she asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"No."

"Is he taking a shower?"

"No."

"Then… where is he?" she asked and took a seat next to her husband.

"No idea" answered Kakashi and inhaled his cigarette.

"What? What do you mean you have no idea?!"

Kakashi sighed and looked at Natsumi. "Well I went to check on him but he wasn't there, or anywhere. I guess he left."

"Left?" repeated the woman. "In this weather? He's going to get sick."

Kakashi finished his coffee and put the cigarette out in the ash tray. He stood up and started walking towards their bedroom. "I'll go look for him."

"I'll come with you!" said Natsumi as she stood up.

"Isn't your 'dead' mother coming to visit today?"

"Crap! I forgot about that!"

You see, when Natsumi told the blond that her mother was dead, she wasn't telling the whole truth; her mother was still alive, unfortunetly, but she was dead for Natsumi; she hated her.

Yes, she was grateful for the fact that the woman gave life to her and that she raised her up, but that doesn't mean she liked her childhood. Her mother, was mean, judgmental, hypocritical. But she always made herself look like an angel outside of her home.

Natsumi couldn't wait until she moved away. It was no wonder her father walked out on them when Natsumi was 4. At least _he_ was a good person. And Natsumi had a very good relationship with him.

She would stay at his house every weekend; she come happy on Friday, and leave sad on Sunday's because she would have to be with her mother for whole 5 days again.

Natsumi left when she turned 18. She packed up her most important belongings, bought a train ticket, took the train to Tokyo and found an apartment. She then continued studying Psychology and got her teaching license after her study. She then started teaching at an important private school in Tokyo.

She met Kakashi one day when she was coming home from work. It was raining and she was sitting in her car, waiting for the long line of cars to move; there was an accident on the road, so the traffic was slowed down.

She eventually had enough and pulled the car up to another road and went to grab some coffee. While ordering, Kakashi was looking at her. She, of course, noticed it quite quickly and looked at him. The man quickly looked away, embarrassed, but she just smiled at him and proceeded with her order.

She then walked up to him and they engaged in a conversation. They hit it off immediately. 5 months later, they got married. Natsumi's mother, Minori, was surprisingly happy about it. But Natsumi figured it was because Kakashi had a lot of money. But she didn't care about the money; yes, it was nice, but she married Kakashi because she loved him. She could make her own money; she didn't need to marry someone to get it.

"Another 12 hours of the 'Point out Natsumi's Flaws' game!" she growled and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Kakashi changed clothes, took his wallet and phone and walked into his car. He started the engine and started his search for Naruto. He tried the same bus stop from yesterday, but the missing blond wasn't there. He tried the street they first met on, but he wasn't there. He tried the… Well he didn't try anything else, because he didn't know where Naruto could've gone to!

* * *

After almost an hour of driving around the city he gave up. Tokyo was so big and Naruto could've gone anywhere! "Damn it…" he quietly cursed to himself.

He then decided to head back home and try again later. The rain was slowly stopping, with only an occasional lightning bolt here and there.

When Kakashi entered his home he noticed something; there was an unfamiliar pair of shoes on the floor; women shoes; Minori. "Kakashiiiiiii!" the woman yelled from happiness and gave her son-in-law a big hug.

"Minori!" Kakashi said while trying not to die from suffocation.

Natsumi just watched the scene from afar with an annoyed look on her face.

"How are you, boy?!"

"I've been better, thank you. And you?"

"Well I'm fine" she responded with a laugh. "Say, what did Natsumi do to her hair?"

"What did she do to it?" he asked in confusion.

"Well look at it!" Minori said and pointed at Natsumi's hair.

The said woman just blushed and looked away. "She's talking about my haircut!"

"An awful haircut, that is!"

And so it began.

* * *

Naruto was woken up by the sound of thunder; it was raining all night, of course, but his sleep weakened by now so it was natural that big noise like that would wake him up. "Wha-?" he looked around. He was still in the exact same spot he fell asleep; under a bridge.

He saw the rain was weaker now, but still enough to get completely wet in a few seconds. It was also still very cold. And he was hungry. And his body hurt everywhere; sleeping on the ground under a bridge isn't to be recommended.

The boy stood up and stretched out his arms, hearing how his muscles and bones cracked. Why did he have to leave that wonderful bed in Kakashi's apartment? Yes, he basically… _molested_ him, but he looked like he was really trying to make it up to him.

"_Maybe I should go back…_" he thought as he was looking at the giant buildings, "_no! I can't… I… I can't…_"

"They'll just get tired of me and kick me out… I don't belong with them… I don't belong with anyone" he quietly said to himself as he started walking.

* * *

"Where did you get that shirt, sweetie?" asked Natsumi's mother.

"Why? Do you like it?"

"Oh, heaven's no. I want to sue the company that makes such ugly shirts!"

Natsumi sighed. Only 10 more hours of this.

It was how most of their time was spent when Minori came to visit; she would insult Natsumi and Natsumi would ignore it. She hated the fact that her mother knew where she lived. She would just like to strangle her and throw her off a bridge. Okay, that's maybe a little extreme, but she highly dislikes the woman. How would you feel if someone pointed out your flaws and mistakes and criticized you all the time?

Kakashi was sensing that Natsumi was getting more and more annoyed by her mother, and he wouldn't want to be around when she exploded. "Minori! Would you like some more pound cake?!" he asked with a smile.

"Sure! Why not?!" laughed the woman and turned on a cigarette.

"I'll get you some!" Kakashi said as he stood up and quickly made his way into the kitchen.

"Those things are going to kill you, you know" said Natsumi.

"Well not for another 10 years at least" responded Minori.

"Take another one!" said the brunette and handed her mother her pack of cigarettes.

"Here's your cake!" Kakashi smiled as he brought the woman her desert.

"Did you bake it, Kakashi?" the woman asked as she took another bite of the delicious cake.

"I baked it" stated Natsumi and took a sip of her coffee.

"Really? But it tastes so good!"

"Okay, I've had it!"

"_Uh-oh…_" thought Kakashi.

"It's the same thing with you ever time you come to visit! You insult my hair, my clothes, my job, my cooking; everything! And even when I tell you to stop, you still continue! What is wrong with you, woman?! Are you that bored and lonely that you have to take your anger out on me?! Get some professional help! It's not my fault nobody likes you! Now get out of my home and don't come back until you're ready to talk to me like a normal human being, you bitch!"

"_Did she… Did she just… call… call her… mother… a bitch?_" Kakashi thought with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Saying she was shocked was putting it mildly. Minori was… was… She couldn't even speak! "Dear Kami!" she yelled. "You ungrateful little thing! I carried you for 9 months! I gave birth to you! I stayed strong even when your father left us!"

"Left _you_, mother! He left _you_! He hated you and so do I!" stated Natsumi with an angry voice.

"How dare you talk to your own mother like this?!" Minori started screaming.

Kakashi just slowly backed away, disappearing into the background. He quickly snatched his car keys and left the apartment quietly.

* * *

"Kami… Those two will never be on the same page…" he sighed as he started the engine of his car. The man stepped on the pedal and started driving to… Well he didn't know where he was going, but he did need a new pack of cigarettes so stopping at a store wouldn't hurt.

On his way there the rain finally stopped. The sky was still gray though; it looked sad and depressed. It made him think of… of… of Naruto… Poor guy. Kakashi still wasn't over what he did to him, and he probably never will be. He's probably cold and starving. He really needs to find him. After he gets his cigarettes, of course.

When he was about to leave the store he just bought the cigarettes in, he saw someone blond and rather skinny walk past; Naruto!

He quickly put the pack in his pocket and ran outside. "Naruto!" he yelled after him and the blond turned around.

He was wet; _completely_ wet. And he looked cold as well. "Naruto, why did you just leave like that?" asked Kakashi while taking a few steps towards the younger male.

Naruto got a scared look on his face and backed a few steps. He couldn't get near Kakashi; physically or mentally; nor did he want to! Or maybe he did?

"Naruto! What's wrong? I won't hurt you."

His expression didn't change. He turned around and started running away.

"Damn it!" cursed Kakashi and started following him. It wasn't so easy, though; there were a lot of people on the streets, all going to different places; some very important, some not so much.

The blond obviously knew the streets more than Kakashi. He quickly got rid of him after a few blocks. He stopped and looked around. It was a dead end. He was panting.

"Naruto!" shouted Kakashi from afar.

"Crap!" cursed the blond and started thinking of how to get away quickly. He looked up and analyzed the wall that was blocking his way.

If he runs fast enough... Then _maybe_... Just maybe, he could get over it.

He took a quite a few steps and was about to run when someone grabbed him by his wrist. "Naruto, stop running away!"

"No!" he struggled to get away but it was useless; Kakashi was far more stronger than him. He could try all day but he probably wouldn't accomplish anything.

"Let me go! Please! Let me go!" he kept shouting but it didn't help.

Suddenly he was pulled closer to Kakashi and the older man wrapped his arms around his skinny, yet slightly muscular, body.

"Wh-What's h-he doing?" Naruto asked himself in his head.

"It's okay, Naruto. You don't have to run. I won't hurt you; I promise."

The words echoed in his brain. _'I won't hurt you; I promise'_

_'I won't hurt you'_

_'I promise'_

Could he believe him? Could he trust him? He did once but that didn't turn out too pretty. But this time Kakashi promised not to hurt him.

Maybe... Maybe it was time for him to open up and trust people. Even if just a little.

"I… I don't know…"

"Give me one last chance. Please. I feel so horrible for what happened and I could never forgive myself if you thought I'm a bad person!"

"Um…"

"Please?" he kindly asked and hugged the blond.

Naruto gasped quietly. Nobody ever hugged him. _Ever_. He could count the number of hugs he ever received on one hand; including this one. It was slightly awkward. He wasn't used to it. He wasn't used to people showing him affection; or any other loving emotion.

He awkwardly wrapped his arms around the older man's back. "It's okay" he laughed sheepishly.

"So you're coming back with me?" asked Kakashi with hope.

"Yes… But I'm not staying long… I don't want to be a burden…" blushed the blond.

"Naruto," smiled Kakashi "you won't be a burden! It'll be fun to have someone else around. And I can't piss off Natsumi too much; you on the other hand though…"

"Hey!" growled Naruto and hit Kakashi in the arm.

"Just joking! Maybe."

* * *

Yay, new chapter! What do you guys think of it? What do you think of Natsumi's relationship with her mother? She seems to like Naruto, though; thoughts on that? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

_**With love, Electra xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Lolita**_

"Oh? Who's this?" Minori asked as Kakashi and Naruto walked into the living room.

Kakashi and Naruto quickly made their way over to the said man's and his wife's apartment. Natsumi and her mother were still in the living room and the younger woman looked like she was going to strangle her mother any second. Kakashi wouldn't be surprised if one day she actually did, though.

"Hello, Naruto! I'm happy you're back!" smiled Natsumi with a warm and genuine smile. She patted the space next to her on the couch, gesturing Naruto to come sit next to her.

The blond felt awkward, considering the fact that he _did_ sleep with her husband, but still took a seat next to her.

"Mother, this is Naruto. Naruto this is Satan" Natsumi said.

"Ugh" her mother groaned. "It's a pleasure to meet you, boy!" the woman smiled with a raised eyebrow. She looked like one of those judgmental rich women who drink wine all day and play tennis with other snobby women at their exclusive club. No wait, she _is_ that! "My name is Minori. I am Natsumi's mother."

She stretched out her arm in a delicate way. "I'm Naruto. A… A friend of Kakashi and Natsumi" he shyly said and shook the woman's hand.

"Why are you wearing those clothes, though?" she asked, looking at the blond from head to toe, obviously judging him.

"Umm…"

"I'll go get you some clothes, Naruto. They'll be in your room" said Kakashi while patting Naruto on the shoulder. The blond smiled at him and looked away again, Kakashi leaving to do his said task.

"Your room? Are you staying over?" Minori asked and took a sip of her tea.

"Yes… I guess… I guess you could say that."

"Naruto" Natsumi said with a soft voice. He looked at her and saw nothing but compassion and sorrow in her eyes; but the good type of sorrow; not the 'I'm so much better than you, you filthy pest' type of sorrow. "You see, mother-" the woman wanted to make up a whole story so that her mother wouldn't judge the poor boy even more, but was cut-off when Naruto spoke up.

"I'm homeless."

"Excuse me?" Minori almost choked on her tea.

"Yup, I'm homeless. And I have sex with stranger for money" Naruto continued. "Well, used to. I'm done with that part of my life, though. Thanks to your daughter and her husband" he smiled at Natsumi. She returned the gesture.

"Y-You had sex with stranger fo-for m-money?" Minori said in a disgusted tone. "Oh my God! Natsumi! How can you bring such filth into your home?! Didn't I raise you better?!"

"Mother!" shouted Natsumi loud.

Naruto was shocked. And hurt. It was like someone threw him a life preserver but snatched it the last minute. But he couldn't be too mad with the woman; she was right. He was filth. The lowest of the low. At least that's what Naruto thought of himself.

The blond and the brunette weren't the only shocked ones, though; Kakashi was standing at the entrance of the room when he heard what his wife's mother said. To say that he was shocked was putting it mildly.

"Kakashi!" Minori said and stood up, running over to her son-in-law. "Kakashi! Why is that boy here? Do you know-" her sentence was cut short when Kakashi spoke up.

"He is here because he's freaking teenager and he had to have sex to live! He is here because he deserves a chance at a normal life! He is here because-" he was about to say what happened between them but decided to let it go. Some other time, maybe. "He is here because we're friends now and it was never wrong to help your friends."

_Friends…_ Naruto thought.

_That's right… We're _friends_! I shouldn't get too attached to him! He's married, for God's sake! And I already had sex with him! Oh God… Let's hope I don't screw this thing up_, he continued to think.

"And you, Minori" Kakashi said in an angry voice, "are a selfish bitch who needs to pack her things up and leave! Every time you come to our home, you insult my wife, which I love very much! You insult your own daughter!"

_Which I love very much_

"So get out of here and think about how much pain you caused your own family and try coming back in, let's say, 20 years!" he shouted and grabbed the woman by her upper arm. He dragged her out of the apartment and slammed the door right in front of her face.

Natsumi and Naruto were silent for a while but the woman suddenly ran up to her husband and gave him a big bear hug. "Thank you so much, honey! Thank you! I love you so much!"

"No problem" Kakashi chuckled. "She was getting on my nerves as well."

Naruto just sat there looking away from the couple. He couldn't look at them. It was still weird for him. And he wasn't really sure why; there were just so many reasons. So he continued sitting there, looking out of the window at the city how it was being covered with rain. It looked beautiful when you weren't looking at it from under a bridge, where you also would sleep later.

He then stood up and spoke up. "Do you guys mind if I take a shower?"

"Sure! No problem!" Kakashi grinned.

"And I'll go start preparing lunch! What do you like to eat, Naruto?" Natsumi asked with a happy voice.

"Oh… Um… I'm fine with anything."

He walked into the bathroom and locked the door, after closing it obviously. The bathroom was just… amazing; very spacious, spotless and modern. The floor looked so clean that you could probably eat off of it.

He took of his old clothes and walked into the shower. The shower was spacious as well, but not too much. There was a big shower head above him. He turned the silver knob with a red circle around it, and hot water started sprinkling all over his face and body. As it was getting a little too hot, he slightly turned the other knob, adjusting the heat of the water. Finally he found the perfect temperature. It felt amazing! It was like being in heaven. He couldn't remember the last time he had such a magnificent shower; his showers were usually quick and cold, but they got the job done, at least a little.

The warm, almost hot, water was falling over his skinny, yet slightly muscular, body, relaxing his aching and tired muscles.

He grabbed a shampoo bottle and squeezed a generous amount of the good smelling liquid onto his hand. He rubbed it all over his chest and stomach, proceeding with his arms and other body parts. Naruto started rubbing his hand over his member when images of Kakashi naked, and on top of him, appeared in his head; in full HD.

His member was slowly beginning to become harder, making Naruto pant and moan. "Hn... Ka-Kakashi..." he moaned quietly, trying not to make the couple realize as to what he was doing.

His pants and moans became more frequent as he grabbed the base of his rock hard penis and started stroking it. Precious pre-cum was already escaping it and he had a feeling he would come any minute. Images of him and Kakashi in bed, the older man fucking Naruto's brains out, were also becoming more frequent and while the water was turning colder, his thoughts were turning hotter by the minute.

After a few more minutes of stroking, and hundred dozen of moans and pants, Naruto finally came all over the shower wall, moaning out in ecstasy.

He quickly cleaned up the mess he created and got out of the shower. There were some towels hanging on a silver towel racket. The blond picked up the blue one and wrapped himself in it. The gentle and soft material was doing wonders to his body.

He then wanted to change into the clothes Kakashi gave him, but realized that he forgot to take them with him. _Damn it!_ Naruto thought.

He opened the door slightly and stuck his head out. "Kakashi?" he called.

"Yes?" the man responded in a monotone voice, sticking his head out of the kitchen.

"Um... I forgot the clothes you gave me in my room... Could you please get them for me?" Naruto asked in a shy tone, a weak blush covering his cheeks.

"Sure, no problem." Kakashi did the task he was asked to do. He handed the clothes to Naruto and slightly bent his head to the side, trying to steal a glimpse of the boy's gorgeous body.

Naruto raised an eye brow, wondering what Kakashi was looking at. He then realized that he was only wearing a towel around his lower body, which was hanging dangerously low. Naruto quickly closed the door and Kakashi grinned at that. Let the teasing begin.

After changing into the clothes Kakashi gave him – a pair of black sweatpants and a gray shirt – Naruto came walking out of the bathroom. He walked into the kitchen, which was also the dining room, where Kakashi and Natsumi were sitting. "Had a nice shower?" asked Natsumi with a smile.

Naruto nodded smiling. He walked over to the table and took a seat, opposite Kakashi.

Natsumi soon brought their lunch and they started eating. Not many words were traded during the meal, it was silent most of the time; but it wasn't an awkward silence, though.

After lunch Naruto helped Natsumi with the dishes. She was cleaning them in the sink, while the blonde was cleaning them with a towel. You might think that the brunette would use a dishwasher to clean their dishes, as her luxurious life let her to do so, but no, she didn't; Natsumi might have had a lot of nice things around her, but she appreciated everything she had and she believed in hard work.

"Hey, Naruto" she said in a soft voice.

"Yes?"

"If you want to, I can talk to this friend of mine who works in a bookstore. I'm sure they could use some extra help around the place."

Naruto looked at Natsumi with a raised eyebrow. What was going? What was happening? Why was she doing this? "Um…"

"I mean" the woman continued, "if you're up for it. Some extra money never hurt and it would be much easier to get it this way than… your usual way."

The blond felt a little awkward after hearing the last part. 'His usual way'. "Well… I don't want to burden you or your friend…"

"Nonsense!" Natsumi said with a smile. "I'll call her right after we finish cleaning the dishes, okay?"

"Okay" he responded with a shy smile.

It was the next day and Naruto, Natsumi and Kakashi were all driving to Natsumi's friend's bookstore, where Naruto got a part-time job. The weather was still horrible, to be honest; the sky was gray, the rain couldn't decide on whether to keep falling or not. The air was damp, so taking a long time to get your hair perfect would be useless anyway. The streets were all wet, which caused some slower traffic in some parts of the city. Slow traffic; something Kakashi hated to death; luckily, though, the road they were taking was rather free.

* * *

"Here we are!" Natsumi said with a bright smile.

The blond looked at his new part-time workplace. It was rather small…

Naruto entered the old bookstore and was instantly hit with the smell of old books. It was a pleasant smell, though. He gazed around himself; there were shelves with books everywhere. Some looked newer than others, while some looked like they were going to fall apart any moment now, just by breathing on them. The blond has never in his life seen so many books in one place, and there weren't even that many. If he thought about it, though, this was probably his first time looking at any books at all. He never had time for something like books, to be honest. How could he? He was too busy surviving on the streets. Giving older men sexual pleasure so that he could buy himself some food, and maybe, just maybe, a cup of some warm tea or coffee, if he had any money left. And the people on the streets weren't that nice either. Naruto almost could have died once when a gang of boys, a little older than him, pulled out knives of him and threatened to slice his throat if he wouldn't give then oral. He honestly thought he dodged a bullet there; giving blowjobs was something daily for him. Too bad the guys in the gang had a sick sense of humor. They would pull hard on his hair, kick him in the stomach if they didn't think he was 'doing his best'. Imagine having to suck off 5 guys at once, them pulling your hair, kicking you. The abdomen every now and then; not pretty, right? They were about to rape him as well, if a random cop didn't show up out of nowhere. They all ran away and left the blond gasping for air on the ground. Not that the officer helped him, though. He just told Naruto to 'get the fuck home' and went away. Even though he was lying on the cold, hard ground in pain, he still managed to laugh at that. It was a laughter that signaled his surrender. He was tired. He was tired of living such a worthless life; he had no home, no friends, no family, and barely any money. If he killed himself, nobody would miss him. Nobody would probably even notice. They would probably just throw his body on a junkyard or somewhere. He was tired of everything.

Naruto was snapped out of his daydreaming when Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder. The blond was startled at first, but then quickly relaxed when he saw that it was only the silverette. He wasn't sure why, but just standing next to Kakashi made him feel safer. Even though the older male has put him through some hell in the beginning.

"Hi, Kikyo!" Natsumi cheered as she entered the small store.

A woman with long black hair, snow white skin and a pair of black eyes came walking out of the store's backroom. "Hello, Natsumi!" she said and ran towards the other female.

The two exchanged hugs and giggles. "Thank you so much for letting Naruto work here!"

"No problem!" Kikyo said with a warm smile. "I'm happy to help you out."

"So, we'll be going now" Kakashi said. "We'll come pick up at around 6, okay?"

The blond nodded.

"Okay, bye! Have fun!" said Natsumi as she and Kakashi walked through the door.

Naruto then turned around, now facing Kikyo. "Hi" he said in a shy tone.

"Hello, Naruto, was it?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good! So for your first task I would need you to take those boxes" she said and pointed to a pile of 3 boxes with books in them, "and carry them to the backroom. Just put them next to the other ones. You'll see what I mean."

"Okay" the blond said and walked over to the box. '_Here we go_' he thought and picked up one of the boxes. It was heavier than he thought, though.

The sun was slowly, slowly starting to go down when Naruto finished with his work. Kakashi and Natsumi were already on their way over when Kikyo tapped the blond's shoulder. "Huh?"

"Come with me, Naruto" the black haired woman said and walked over to her counter. She bent over and picked up a book. The cover was in a dark pale olive green color, with the word LOLITA written in big letters in the middle. In the middle of the top was the word VLADIMIR NABOKOV. "I want you to have this" she said with a wink.

"Um…" Naruto started. He didn't really know what to say. He wasn't used to such nice gestures. "Th-Thank you…"

"Do you know what it's about?" Kikyo asked.

Naruto shook his head slowly, while looking at the book in his hands.

"It's about the narrator, a middle aged English teacher, and his infatuation with a young girl named Dolores, a.k.a Lolita, the girl of his dreams. It's a classic, but controversial book, because it contains mature content such as pedophilia. It is not in any way erotic fiction or pornographic, but rather the story of a smart, yet terribly flawed man, and, some could argue about this, a promiscuous manipulative 'nymphette'. Humbert is every man who is driven by desire, wanting his Lolita so badly that it never occurs to him to consider her as a human being."

"It's a really good book. I think you'll like it" she said, adding another wink.

'_Why is she winking so much? Does she have something in her eye maybe?_' thought the blond.

"Hello!" a familiar voice said.

Kikyo and Naruto both turned around and saw Kakashi and Natsumi, hand-in-hand, which caused Naruto's eye to flinch, subconsciously. "We're here to pick Naruto up!" the woman said.

The blond thanked Kikyo for the book and the three of them made their way into the sexy, black car. Naruto sat in the back, of course, while Kakashi was driving and Natsumi sitting next to him.

The blonde opened the book and skipped to the beginning. 'Lolita, light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul. Lo-lee-ta: the tip of the tongue taking a trip of three steps down the palate to tap, at three, on the teeth. Lo. Lee. Ta.

She was Lo, plain Lo, in the morning, standing four feet ten in one sock. She was Lola in slacks. She was Dolly at school. She was Dolores on the dotted line. But in my arms she was always Lolita.

Did she have a precursor? She did, indeed she did. In point of fact, there might have been no Lolita at all had I not loved, one summer, a certain initial girl-child. In a princedom by the sea. Oh when? About as many years before Lolita was born as my age was that summer. You can always count on a murderer for a fancy prose style.

Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, exhibit number one is what the seraphs, the misinformed, simple, noble-winged seraphs, envied. Look at this tangle of thorns.'

* * *

'Although I told myself I was looking merely for a soothing presence, a glorified pot-au-feu, an animated merkin, what really attracted me to Valeria was the imitation she gave of a little girl. She gave it not because she had divined something about me; it was just her style—and I fell for it. Actually, she was at least in her late twenties (I never established her exact age for even her passport lied) and had mislaid her virginity under circumstances that changed with her reminiscent moods. I, on my part, was as naive as only a pervert can be. She looked fluffy and frolicsome, dressed à la gamine, showed a generous amount of smooth leg, knew how to stress the white of a bare instep by the black of a velvet slipper, and pouted, and dimpled, and romped, and dirndled, and shook her short curly blond hair in the cutest and tritest fashion imaginable.'

Narut couldn't stop reading. The book had complete control over him. He could see everything happening right in front of his eyes; like he was the one telling the story. He'd been reading it since their car ride, and it was around 8pm now.

He just flipped to a new page when he heard the sound of high heeled shoes hit the floor. He turned around and was welcomed with the sight of Kakashi's arm around Natsumi's shoulders, both of them in formal attire. Kakashi was wearing a black suit with a tie that caused deaths by nosebleeds miles away. A true sex god. Natsumi was wearing a black and white cocktail dress, her hair up in a 60's style.

"Going somewhere?" Naruto asked, looking at Kakashi mostly. It was really hard for him to not look at the male's crotch. He just simply couldn't help himself!

"We were invited to this fancy dinner party" Natsumi said with a smile. She took some money out of her purse and put it on the coffee table next to Naruto. "Here's some money, if you want to order yourself some pizza or something. Feel free to use it for whatever."

"Except for drugs!" she quickly added with a serious face.

"I don't do drugs" Naruto responded with an awkward smile.

"Okay, phew."

"We'll probably be late, so sleep tight, or something" Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"Aren't you just a barrel of sunshine" the blond said with a smirk.

"You want sunshine? Go to the beach" he said and walked away. Naruto just huffed and continued reading his book.

"Bye, Naruto!" the woman said in a cheery tone.

"Bye! Have fun!" he called after them.

Sometime later, Naruto was still reading his book when he started feeling a little hot. He put his palm over his forehead and was surprised to find that it was rather hot. He was so fixated with the book that he didn't even notice. He stood up to get a glass of water, but his knees were shaking and he felt like he was going to throw up any minute now. "What's… going… on… ?" he managed to say to himself before his legs gave up, causing him to pass out.

* * *

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE FOREVER. BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND Help Me, Heart Me. THIS CHAPTER IS A REAL BREAKING POINT FOR NARUTO'S CHARACTER. If I would have to describe his new personality in two words they would be 'lolita' and 'homewrecker'. You'll see what I mean in the later chapters!

DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE LOVELY REVIEWS

_**with love, Electra xoxo**_


End file.
